


Altered

by literallyouttaspace



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Soft Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyouttaspace/pseuds/literallyouttaspace
Summary: All Lena ever wanted to do was prove to everyone that she's more than just another Luthor.Just like how Kara Danvers has always believed in her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	Altered

**Author's Note:**

> This one is quite short, guys. I mean it has been stuck in my head for days and it sounded so good.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> All mistakes are mine and mine alone, I suck at grammars.
> 
> Also! hit me up on tumblr: literallyouttaspace ;)

All of Lena's life, she has always been on the run. Running away from the legacies that came with her last name. Running away from her brother's crime; his murderous mind and the power obsession that has cost him his freedom. On the run from her mother's expectation, from being her 'Plan B' when Lex has failed to fulfill her goal but then she has become another failure to her mother. She always wanted her mother to love her like the way she should be but she knows that this would never happen in this lifetime. So she packs up her things and starts running.

Lena was never anything like the Luthors; she wanted to create her legacy, something that people would remember her from what she did but not what her last name is.

She's something else, far more superior than the rest of the family that she inherited the last name from.

She's something meticulous, spectacular, and extraordinary; something that Kara Danvers had told her once. While they were laying under a thousand stars, with Kara's lips pressed softly against the soft spot on her neck.

“You are everything I wanted, Lena Luthor” Kara murmured those words against her lips, and Lena was feel torn. She wishes she could believe them.

Kara Zor-El, an embodiment of Goddess, Sunshine, and the lights of Lena’s life. Every time Kara is around, her presence eased Lena’s mind. She comes into Lena's world and opens up multiple doors for her, let her see the other side of the world that doesn't always been black and white; show her that there's more light than darkness. Before Kara exists, Lena never thought that she's capable of loving someone with her whole heart. It aches when Kara is not around, it hurts her to see Kara beaten down and Lena feels an unexplainable longing for a Kara and only Kara. One glance at those ocean eyes, it took her breath away and it makes her feel like she's drowning; willingly and happily sinking into the breathless sea of Kara's endless blue eyes.

Soft touches and lingering kisses; they had kept their relationship a secret and maybe that's why Lena long for Kara more than she ever long for any of her past lovers. Lena took her sweet time, learning everything about the woman who took her heart. Lena takes time and learning to trust Kara after she learned about her secret, about her being Supergirl. There were a lot of fights and yelling but Kara was patient, giving all the time and space Lena has asked for. She's always there for Lena, never too far out of sight or out of mind.

When Lena finally gave in, she found herself at Kara's front door. Too tired of staying away from Kara and too tired of fighting with her own heart. Tears running down her face as Kara opens her front door and reaches out for her; strong hands cradling her face like she's the most fragile thing Kara has ever touch. Lips kissing tears away and words that Kara murmured into her ear make Lena's heart goes soft. Somehow, with Kara's arms wrapped around her, protecting her from her scariest nightmare and herself; in those strong arms, she feels like home for the first time in her life. She knows that they would be okay.

After forgiveness, Lena learns to trust Kara again. She also learns to love Kara just the way she wanted to be love.

Lena still feels like there's a lot of things she wanted to learn.

Once she learned about Kara's secret, red and blue has become her new favorite colors. Whenever she sees the stripe of red and blue in the sky, she feels a safe and the sense of love blooming in her chest. She learns how to love Kara the right way, to cuddle the blonde when she comes home from a tough day. To hold her tight and let Kara sink into her; slowly and surely. She learned about Kara's home, Krypton. Kara starts teaching her Kryptonian so they can share their little secrets during game nights just to pissed Alex off. She learns Kryptonian so she could understand when Kara starts talking in her sleep and tell her about her dreams when the morning light shines through the window. Most importantly, she learns them so Kara could feel a more at home whenever she let her armor falls down as she lay there in Lena's arms.

Kara always knew that Lena is better than others and Lena wanted to be better; to be more than just another Luthor in National City. She wanted the world to see her just the way Kara always saw her, even in her darkest days. She wanted to make Kara proud, she wanted to see those glistening light in Kara's blue eyes, the very same one that she sees when she told Kara about the new project that she's doing to save the aliens on earth. She wanted everyone to remember her for the things that she does, not for her last name. She wanted everyone to look at her with the same fascination that Kara has in her eyes on the very first time she walked into her office; wide eyes and amazement. The very same look that makes Lena swore to herself that she would give that pretty blonde with blue eyes everything she has to offers.

And Lena was ready to offer the world and the universe to Kara Danvers.

"You are altered" Kara whispered to her one night as Lena snuggle closer to her, wanted to feel all the warm skin against her. With a hand running down Kara's arm, Lena leans up and press a soft kiss on Kara's jaw before looking up at those blue eyes.

"Interesting choice of word, Darling" Lena chuckle. "Tell me how I've been _altered_ "

"Remember the first time we met?" Kara said, looking at Lena; blue eyes meet green ones. "You were just another Luthor's in everyone's eyes. Lex Luthor's sister in Alex's and Clark's mind but you were always more than that to me. You have proof, not just me and everyone that you are more than just your name. Now you are completely something else, wonderful and amazing. You're doing good things, Lena; you are the true hero here, not me. You are doing great things for the world, love. You've altered in the best way possible"

"Kara, I always wanted to be good and you show me how to do that. I have you to thank for" Lena said quietly as she remembers how the blonde has motivated her and push her to break out of the Luthors reputation when no one would believe in her.

"No, Lena" Kara said "There's always good in you and that's one of the many reasons why I love you. You make me want to be better, have better control of my strength and my mind. You will always be in the light with or without me. Remember, Lena, you're good but with us together; we could do marvelous things together. You are always more than what meets the eyes and I've never been happier that I trust myself about you" She pauses and gives Lena a long slow kiss. Sealing all her words on to Lena's lips and her mind, for one day when Lena need encouragement and she wasn't there to give her, she would remember these words. She wanted Lena to know that no matter what happens, she will always truly and fully believe in her.

"I'm so glad I fell on this earth and found you" Kara whisper against her lips and for the very first time, Lena chooses to believe those words.


End file.
